Falling for Chad
by Disneysara7771
Summary: My own version of how Channy started! Bunch of fluffy fluff. Lot and lots of Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers!**

**This is my first fanfic so _please _and tell me what you think! No flames!**

**But give me constructive criticism!**

05/09/2010 20:41:00

Secret Dating

**CHAPTER 1**

Sonny stormed over to the 'falls set. Chad had texted her and said that he wanted to see her. She found him in his huge dressing room.

"What now? Whatever they did, I swear I wasn't part of it," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Whoa, Whoa," he said. "Why can't I text my favourite Random to come over and see me at the 'falls without any ties?"

"Because Chad, I'm a Random and two, you don't do 'no strings attached.' So yeah, that's why."

"Whatever."

"Well, good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Urgg!" Sonny let out a frustrated scream. "Why do we always do that?"

"Maybe because Sonny, we actually want to do this," he said.

Then he leant down and kissed her.

She was surprised at first but soon gave into the kiss, winding her hands around his neck as his went around her waist.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entry.

She granted it and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Their tongues fought for a moment before exploring each other's mouths.

They broke away finally, breathless.

"I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to do that. Or how much I want to do it again," he said.

She smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss.

Just then over the intercom, "Can the Mackenzie Falls cast please go to set," a voice said.

'Oh great, I've got to go," said Chad.

"Um Chad? You've got lipstick all over your face and your hairs all messed up," she said smiling.

"Oh," he said, sighing.

She got a tissue and wiped the lipstick off his face. Then he got a comb and got perfected his hair again.

Then she straightened herself up too.

"We should probably come out of here fighting, otherwise they might suspect something."

"Yeah," she said, agreeing.

He gave her one last quick kiss and said, "Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay."

Then he started.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So we're good?"

'Oh we're so good."

With that she turned and stalked down the hallway.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are needed on set. Chad Dylan Cooper, you are needed on set," said the intercom.

Chad turned and walked off towards his set.

**Please Review! Click that nice blue/read button and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3**

'God, I'm so sick of those two fighting," said Tawni.

Sonny and Chad had just finished their daily 'fight.'

Today's had been outside Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door.

Tawni was on the phone to Portlyn, from over at the falls. They were kind of friends, sharing the mutual hobbies of shopping and trying to get Chad and Sonny to admit their love for one another.

"I know, they are just soo stubborn though. They cannot see that they are perfect for each other."

"We need a plan. To get them to finally admit to liking each other."

"Yeah, we do. But what?"

'Well…."

**CHAPTER 4**

_**1 week later in the cafeteria…**_

"So, our date was fun last night," said Sonny to Chad as they both queued for lunch.

"Yeah, it was. Mind you, everything's fun when you're around CDC."

"Chad," said Sonny in a warning voice.

"Yes Sonshine?"

"Don't act all superior. It is not attractive."

"Sorry Sonshine."

"Oh no. Our casts are looking over."

"Oh well then, got to go. Bye."

And with that he walked over to the Mackenzie Falls Table.

Chad and Sonny still hadn't told their casts that they were dating.

**CHAPTER 5**

After lunch, Chad stopped by the So Random! table and he and Sonny had their compulsory fight, that, as usual, ended with:

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" 

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

As Chad brushed by Sonny on his way out, he slipped a piece of paper in her pocket.

Later, in private, she got it out and read it.

It said 'Pick you up at eight?'

She smiled and texted him to say, 'yeah."


	3. Chapter 3 The end or is it?

**Hi everyone!**

**OMG! I have got so many positive reviews and Author and story alerts! I haven't stopped smiling and being really happy all day, since I got the first lot of **

**reviews last night! And people want a sequel to my one shot- interruptions. I was going to just leave it as a one shot but if someone that wants it to be a **

**will give me an idea, of what interruptions or something that they think would be a good idea I will write you a second part! I like the idea of it being in Chad's dressing room,**

**which 2 people have suggested, but don't have an idea of what interruptions!**

**Love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would be living in NZ if I owned Sonny with a Chance? No way! I would totally be hanging with the amazing Demi Lavoto and Sterling Knight!**_

**And on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Meanwhile, with Tawni and Portlyn:**_

"Operation Get Channy together is a go," said Tawni into her cell phone to Portlyn

"Great! Lets go!"

The two girls got a reluctant Sonny and Chad into the small closet by Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. (Don't ask how they got there. Lets just say that for Tawni it involved a 'lost' coco-moco-coco lipstick and for Portlyn dragging him by the wrist for lack of a better plan.)

Chad got there first. Portlyn locked him in before he knew what was happening.

A few minutes later, Sonny was also shoved in.

Then the girls locked them in.

"Now, think about your relationship!" shouted Tawni through the door.

Then the two mischievous girls left them alone.

They fought for a few minutes, just for a front, but then Chad un-able to resist any longer, backed Sonny up against the wall and kissed her.

"What if they open the door and find out?" asked Sonny as they broke away breathless a few minutes later.

"So what if they do? They're gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Besides, you look so cute right now."

"Well, you do look pretty kissable yourself."

With that they began to kiss again.

Sonny's hands got tangled in Chad's hair and Chad's arms were around her waist, pulling them closer together.

After a few minutes of passionate making-out, Portlyn peered through the tiny window in the door.

"Oh my god! They're kissing! Tawni we are geniuses!" she shrieked excitedly.

The couple, hearing that, broke apart guiltily.

"Well, I guess we are found out now. The peace was nice while it lasted," Sonny sighed.

"Hey, chin up, it doesn't matter. We are still together."

**CHAPTER 7**

Just then, Grady and Nico rushed into the hall.

"We heard screaming, what's going on?" asked a panicky looking Nico.

"Nothing bad," answered a happy looking Tawni, "We just finally managed to get Chad and Sonny together!"

"What?" spat Grady. "Our Sonny? And Chad Dylan Pooper?"

"Yup, that's right," sang out Portlyn, "We got them together! We are so good!"

Then, Sonny knocked on the door.

"Um, guys, do you think that we could get out now? Please?'

"Oops, yes, of course you can come out," said a sheepish looking Tawni.

"Thank you," said Sonny with as much dignity as possible, considering she had just been witnessed kissing Chad just a few minutes previously, as the two emerged from the cupboard.

"And Portlyn, for the record, you did not get us together. We have been dating secretly for the past week," said Chad, "You just managed to find us out."

"We have to go to rehearsal," said an annoyed looking Zora, emerging from the vent. "And Sonny, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay, see ya later Chad. Bye Portlyn," said Sonny as she was dragged off by her annoyed looking cast mates, with the exception of Tawni.

When they got to the set, Sonny shook them off.

"What guys? I know for a fact that we don't have a rehearsal at this time. So what?"

"Really Sonny, really? You have no idea why we dragged you here?" said a menacing looking Zora as she circled Sonny.

"No," Sonny shook her head.

"Maybe a little reason called Chad Dylan Pooper?" Zora spat.

"Listen Zora, I don't care what you think about Chad. I am dating him because I like him and that's final. Nothing you can do will change my mind. Besides, do you see anyone other than you protesting against me dating him? I don't."

"That's true I suppose," said Zora, dragging out the word, and then sighing in defeat. "Okay, we will let you date Chad on some conditions. 1, you talk him into talking Brenda into letting us have food like theirs. 2, no smooching around any of us. And 3, we get a smoothie machine like theirs and we get Logan berries to make smoothies with and one more, Chad stops calling us 'Randoms' and actually remembers our names, and is genuinely nice to us. That is all."

"Okay, I think I can do that," said a happy looking Sonny.

"I'll go talk to him now."

She walked over to the 'falls set."

She once again, found Chad in his dressing room.

"Hey Chad," she said walking straight in without knocking like he did to her all the time.

"Hey Sonshine," he said.

He was lying on the couch, doing something on his i-phone.

She came and sat beside him.

"What ya doing?"

"Nothing important," he said, setting his phone on the table.

"Well my cast, well, Zora, has lectured me with 4 conditions they have with us dating."

"Okay," he said. "Well, are you going to tell me them then?"

"Oh, right,' she said a bit flustered. "Okay, 1, you get us proper food like you do from the cafeteria, 2, No kissing in front of them, 3, get us a smoothie machine and Logan berries and 4, remember their names and just be nice to them."

"Done. Apart from number 2, I don't think I can resist you."

"Chad," she said, giggling.

"Yes?"

'Will you just shut-up and kiss me?"

Chad answered her by doing just that.

**EPILOUGE:**

From then on, life got better for the So Random! cast. Brenda, the lunch lady, was charmed by Chad into making steak or lobster or rack of lamb for the cast everyday.

They got given their own smoothie machine and they were also got a froyo machine so that Grady and Nico could stick their heads under the nozzles to their hearts content much to the disgust of Murphy.

And Chad, who actually already knew all their names started to call them by them.

Sonny and Chad are still going strong.

The So Random! cast relented on its total ban on kissing to no more than a peck.

Chad and Sonny respected that rule but whenever they were alone in either her or his dressing room they would make-out.

They were a great couple. Chad became a whole lot less jerky because of Sonny and she became, if it's even possible, even sunnier.

_**The End**_

**Review! It makes me happy and write more! **

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**If you all really like this story, I have a sort of sequel, set 5 years after this story, that I started ages ago, just after I finished this story, when having a fanfis account was just a _FAR_ off dream, that I could post.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
